


Opaserency

by quillsandswords



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Broken Families, Cheating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillsandswords/pseuds/quillsandswords
Summary: Of course, it’s not easy to accept that your spouse doesn’t love you.





	Opaserency

Of course, it’s not easy to accept that your spouse doesn’t love you.

 

You stand there, in your carefully picked outfits that were so hard to find and cost so much money. You hold magnificent gold rings that may or may not have cost more than your rent. You are the main visual focus of all your loved ones; friends, family, relatives, every single person you love, every single person you respect, every single person you never want to disappoint–all of them are watching you. But most importantly, the two of you hold hands tightly, tighter than you ever did, and you look into each other’s eyes, both pairs blurred with tears of happiness. You vow to each other that only death will break your love. You vow to each other that every single conflict will be resolved, that all problems will be forgotten or easily taken care of thanks to your once-in-a-lifetime romance that only keeps blooming day by day. The most magical moment of your lives.

 

Or at least your life.

 

How could someone ever break that?

 

When I no longer saw the spark in Yixing’s eyes, I kept positive.

He’s just tired. He had a fight with his parents. He’s sick. I will cook his favorite food, and tuck him in bed. He’ll sleep it off and he will be fine.

When I no longer felt the bubbliness of Yixing’s voice, I kept strong.

He’s more tired than yesterday. He fought with his parents again. He’s even sicker than last week. I will cook his favorite food, give him a massage, hand him some medicine, and tuck him in bed. He will be fine in a couple of days.

When Yixing started coming home late, I kept hopeful.

He is extremely tired, probably fell asleep at his office. His parents drove him mad, so he went to the park to cool down. He’s very sick, he would rather not let our baby daughter catch the flu. I will cook his favorite food, give him a massage, listen to his rant, hug him, kiss him, assure him I’ll be there, give him advice, hand him some medicine, and tuck him in bed. He will be fine in about a week.

When Yixing began talking about him, I kept my cool.

He has all the right to speak to anyone he wants. I am glad he has friends. It’s good to reconnect with people from your past, talk, and let go of any harsh feelings.

When Yixing said “I’m sorry, Junmyeon”, I kept crying.

He is more tired than ever. His parents made him cry. He has a high fever. I will cook his favorite food, give him a massage, listen to his rant, take him out on a date –

 

He never was tired.

He never fought with his parents.

He never got sick.

He never loved me.


End file.
